Tu, Yo y Ella (FANFIC DE SUPER JUNIOR )
by vj609
Summary: Nunca se han imaginado como seria la vida de una chica normal que esta casada con una estrella reconocida a nivel mundial. En este caso con alguien de Super Junior, pero es hechizado por envidia ¿serán felices por siempre o ella se enamorara de otra persona? ... (celos, infidelidad, prejuicios, romance, amistad y un poco de humor) * nota: no olviden comentar! ! !
1. Chapter 1 DESCUBRIENDO LA VERDAD PARTE 1

Jean está preparando todo para que su esposo llegue

Jean: hoy hare una cena especial para Siwon celebrando que gano el papel principal de la película y que yo tengo trabajo otra vez ¿Qué le hare? ¿Su comida favorita o lo invito? Y si lo invito…

Jean comenzó a imaginar lo que toda una esposa realmente enamorada pensaría, pero mientras ella planeaba eso su esposo ya tenía planes pero con otra persona por teléfono

Sofía: ¿vendrás hoy amor?

Siwon: si Sofía ahí estaré hoy, no iré a casa para ver a ella te lo prometo

Sofía: pero tu la llevaras a la conferencia de prensa y eso me herirá mucho mi amor

Siwon: no, tu iras conmigo para la conferencia de prensa porque ella solo me avergüenza

Sofía: ¡que bien amor! Ya estoy alegre

Siwon: te dejo para decirle que trabajare hoy y no iré a casa y así estaré contigo hoy

Sofía: ok bye (cuelga) extranjera te quitare lo que es mío (sonrisa malvada)

Mientras tanto siwon llama a jean y con una voz tosca le dice

Jean: Hola

Siwon: jean no iré hoy a casa por trabajo así que no me vayas a molestar (cuelga)

Jean: ¿hoy? Está bien pero ¿deseas que te lleve cena?... ¿siwon?... parece que ni tiempo tiene para comer le llevare comida.

Cuando jean llevo la comida le informaron que Siwon había ya salido de trabajar pero al salir se encuentra a Donghae.

Donghae: ¡Jean! ¿Cómo estás?

Jean: ¡Donghae! Tanto tiempo sin verte

Donghae: de eso tú tienes la culpa nunca vienes ni te presentas en ninguna conferencia de prensa, ni conciertos, ni sesiones fotográficas en nada mas bien mandas a esa amiga tuya

Jean: ¿amiga? Siwon me ha dicho siempre que no se permiten llevar a familiares o amigos a eso

Donghae: ¿entonces Sofía no es amiga tuya?

Jean: ¿Sofía? ¿Quién es ella? No la conozco

Donghae: ven creo que algo anda mal

Jean: (con cara triste) ¿tu crees que ella y el son…?

Donghae: mira con mi teléfono puedo saber en dónde se encuentra Siwon aunque creo que sí.

Jean: (casi llorando) ¿Qué he hecho mal? Donghae ¿tú lo sabes?

Donghae: tú no has hecho nada mal solo es el que no sabe que es lo que tiene, pero si tienes duda comprobémoslo porque yo tampoco lo creo ven el se encuentra en esta dirección

Donghae y jean se destinaban se encontraron con Ryeowook y Shindong, él les conto que estaba pasando y se fueron. Cuando llegaron a la dirección se dieron cuenta de que pensaron en que harian para entrar a la casa

Jean: creo que debería irme

Donghae: Jean tengo un plan

Jean: ¿Cuál?

Donghae: entrega especial con Super Junior ¿Qué te parece?

Jean: ¿pero eso le hara daño a él?

Donghae: en verdad eres un caso especial jean

Jean: ¿yo?

Ryeowook: todavía piensas protegerlo

Shindong: él te hizo daño

Jean: pero no lo hago solo por el sino también por ustedes, al dañarlo a él también se daña la imagen de super junior yo se que no es el líder ni la imagen pero él es un miembro de su grupo piensen que daño les hará en el futuro

Shindong: entonces sin cámaras y solo de infraganti

Jean: actuaremos yo ire de ultimo

Ryeowook: yo pediré la pizza

En lo que llegaba la pizza Donghae, Shindong y Ryeowook trataban de consolar a Jean, ella por otra parte estaba planeando como recuperarlo pero sabia que no había vuelta atrás que la única solución era el divorcio


	2. Chapter 2 DESCUBRIENDO LA VERDAD PARTE 2

Cuando se destinaban a entrar Jean recibe una llamada de Siwon

Jean: chicos es siwon ¿podría ser que ya está en casa? Y yo no estoy ahí (celular sonando)

Donghae: qué esperas ¡contesta!

Jean: si… ¿siwon?

En el teléfono escucho como ellos dos se trataban y cuando volteo a la ventana ella se dio cuenta que ahí estaba siwon con ella abrazándola

Jean: creo que hasta aquí llegamos chicos yo mejor me voy (casi llorando)

Donghae: ¿Qué paso?

Jean: miren hacia la ventana

Donghae: ¿siwon?

Ryeowook: lo veo y no lo creo

Shindong: creo que es hora de sacarlo

Jean: no chicos yo me ire ustedes son sus mejores amigos por favor no lo hagan lo herirán, mejor me ire yo y ustedes hagan como si nada hubiera pasado

Donghae: ¿Cómo si nada? Desde el momento que te conocimos nosotros te queremos como nuestra familia por favor no hagas esto mejor pensemos en algo para que siwon reflexione en lo que ha hecho y vuelva a tu lado

Jean: Donghae aprecio lo que haces pero lo nuestro está destruido (cuando se desmayó)

Ryeowook: ¡Jean!

Shindong: llevémosla al hospital ¡rápido!

Donghae: yo me quedare un momento

Mientras que Ryeowook y Shindong se fueron al hospital con Jean Donghae toca la puerta y le abre Sofía

Sofía: Donghae ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Donghae: ¿no me invitaras a entrar?

Sofía: es que me da pena tengo todo desordenado

Donghae: para mí eso no es un problema (entra a la fuerza y ve a siwon sin camiseta) mientras tú te diviertes con ella, tu familia muere lentamente y solo porque Jean me pidió no hacerte daño no lo hare pero eso si desde ahora no eres mi amigo siwon eres un desconocido y agradecelo a esa resbalosa que tienes a la par

Siwon: no le digas asi a Sofía ella es…

Sofia: déjalo que va a saber el de amor como nosotros

Donghae: solo sé que su clase de amor es una basura (se va enfurecido)

Mientras en el hospital

Shindong y Ryeowook buscan al doctor por Jean

Doctor: ella tiene anemia

Shindong y Ryeowook: ¿anemia?

Doctor: si tiene anemia ¿es alguno de ustedes dos su esposo?

Shindong y Ryeowook: no, por el momento él no está ¿Qué medicamento podemos darle?

Doctor: aquí está la receta, ya se la pueden llevar

Al dia siguiente Jean despierta

Donghae: ya te sientes mejor

Jean: creo que sí y ¿Siwon?

Ryeowook: el me dejo estos papeles

Shindong: no le des eso quieres que se ponga mal otra vez

Donghae: tengo una idea, demostrémosle que tipo de chica es Sofia y que tipo de chica es Jean

Jean: ¿tú crees que funcionara? ¿Y cómo?

Donghae: yo te enseñare como


	3. Chapter 3, MI VIEJO AMIGO

En casa de sofia

Sofia: como pudo Siwon dejarme por lo que dijo Donghae aaassshh

-**************Flash Back***************-

Siwon: mi familia, ¡Jean!

Sofia: ¿Por qué te preocupas por ella?

Siwon: si no lo hago creerán que fue por mi culpa, adiós

Siwon se va directamente a su casa

Siwon se despierta con un pensamiento para sí * Jean ¿Dónde estás?*

Siwon: Jean quiero mi desayuno que solo tú sabes hacerlo…. ¿Jean? ¿A dónde se fue no ha regresado? (la llama y para su sorpresa le contesta Donghae y le advierte que no la vuelva a llamar) creo que ya vieron los papeles

Mientras por otro lado Jean estaba desilusionada y aunque Shindong la trataba de alegrar no lo lograba ya que ella seguía pensando en su divorcio, la agencia la llamo para mantener en secreto el hecho de que ella era la esposa de Siwon y que se iban a divorciar porque para la imagen de él era muy importante, Jean asumió que tenía que mantener en secreto su situación actual, pero Donghae le sugirió no divorciarse en realidad, es decir, fingir que se divorció de él pero esos papeles los iba a tener escondidos ya que él pensaba que Siwon si iba a regresar en sus sentidos.

Jean: Donghae ¿crees que lo hará?

Donghae: cree en mí, yo sé porque lo digo

Jean: está bien (se acuerda que tiene su primer día de trabajo) ¡¿Qué hare?!

Donghae: ¿Qué pasa? 0 _ 0

Jean: hoy es mi primer día de trabaj me despedirán

Donghae: eres amiga de una estrella de Corea, no te preocupes yo lo solucionare, dame la dirección y yo hablare con ellos

Jean: ¿eso está bien? No es ser…

Donghae: no te preocupes eres una persona con suerte es todo, ahora alístate que nos iremos a casa

Jean: ok, Siwon debe de estar pasándosela mal solo en casa

Donghae: no lo creo mira lo que acaba de publicar (le enseña una foto tomada por una fan que lo vio en un restaurante cerca de donde viven)

Jean: ¿ahora que va hacer? ¿y si lo siguen hasta casa? Donghae tienes que ayudarlo

Donghae: solo porque tú me lo pides

Se va y deja a Ryewook al cuidado de ella y le dice que la vaya a dejar a la casa donde ellos residen para que no se sienta sola y para que la estén vigilando por la anemia que tenía

Al llegar se da cuenta que Siwon no puede salir del grupo de chicas que lo rodea pero algo capta su atención a lo lejos ve a sofia hacer algo extraño con sus manos y decide ocultarse para ver que está planeando, al instante siente un viento muy fuerte que obliga a las fans alejarse de él, donghae se queda desconcertado y comienza a sacar conclusiones de lo que ha visto.

Donghae: no puede ser solo hizo un movimiento con su mano y ha hecho que todas las fans se alejen de él y en un segundo está a su lado

Siwon: Sofía amor ¿te han lastimado?

Sofia: no, y espero que no te dejes tocar por nadie más

Siwon: pero que locuras dices ¿vamos a comer?

Mientras ellos se iban él pudo entender que su amigo estaba siendo controlado por Sofía, pero había algo que a él le intrigaba era el saber cómo salvara a su amigo y por qué ella estaba haciendo esto.

Mientras tanto jean se encontraba en la casa de super junior, se dio cuenta de la unidad que tenía el grupo.

Jean: *creo que muchas quisieran estar en mi lugar, ¿Cuál será mi cuarto?*

Shindong: creo que debería mostrarte tu cuarto, está por este lado

Jean: gracias

Sungmin: siéntete como en casa aquí no estas obligada a realizar algún trabajo, pero si estas obligada a decir cuando quieras ayuda o algo parecido

Jean: gracias

Reywook: no olviden las reglas de la casa

Shindong: no tenemos alguna

Reywook: creo que es…

Jean recibe una llamada de su jefe

X: hola, ¿hablo al celular de la señorita Jean Lee?

Jean: si, ¿Quién habla?

X: su jefe

Jean: jefe, lo siento, no pude llegar hoy porque acabo de salir del hospital

X: ¿del hospital? ¿Está bien?

Jean: si ya estoy bien, iré ahorita mismo para allá

X: ¿está segura?

Jean: si ya estoy recuperada

X: ¿su dirección sigue siendo la misma?

Jean: no, me acabo de mudar

X: deme su dirección para actualizar datos

Jean: llegare hoy por la tarde (cuelga)

X: ¿Por qué tanto misterio jean?

Jean: lo siento mucho pero no puedo aprovecharme de su hospitalidad

Jean aprovecho de que los miembros estuvieran distraídos para poder escapar e ir a su trabajo. Cuando llego a su trabajo se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver quien era su jefe

Jean: disculpe jefe no pude presentarme hoy debido a mi salud

X: no cambias jean

Jean: ¿disculpe?

X: ¿no me reconoces? Soy charles… charles, la universidad

Jean: OMG como haz cambiado wow te ves diferente

Charles: tu igual casi no te reconozco, solo vi tu nombre, supe que eras tú cuéntame ¿Quién fue el desafortunado?

Jean: desafortunado… creo que esa fue la razón (pone una cara triste)

Charles: no quise decir eso tu sabes que yo bromeo ven, te invito a comer

Jean: ¿comer? Pero yo

Charles: entonces moriré de hambre hoy

Jean: está bien Charles por lo viejos tiempo

Se van pero en la salida los ve Donghae y él se les acerca

Donghae: creí que eras sincera, hazme el favor de llevarte tus cosas

Jean: no es lo que parece

Charles: ¿lo conoces? Él es un idol ¿pero cómo?

Jean: es una larga historia, creo que la comida lo dejaremos para después (se va)

Charles: ¿Qué tipo de persona es tu esposo, el afortunado?


	4. Chapter 4 AHORA ESCUCHO VOCES

Charles les sigue de cerca y escucha su discusión

Jean: Donghae escúchame (lo agarra del brazo) por favor

Donghae: ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

Jean: no es excusa es la realidad él y yo íbamos a comer porque somos amigos de la universidad y ¿tú no irías a comer con viejo amigo que no miras desde hace tiempo?

Donghae: pero llamaría a mi esposa para decirle que me acompañara y presentársela

Jean: donghae… ¿a siwon? ¿Qué diría? Tal vez algo como **esto **_**ve ¿Por qué me lo consultas no me interesa lo que haces o planeas hacer? **_** Donghae dime ¿Por qué quieres recordarme siempre que Siwon no me ama más?**

Donghae: perdón, creo que tienes razón… pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jean: es que tenía que venir a

Donghae: antes que se me olvide ¿conoces a Sofia?

Jean: no, creí que tu si ¿Por qué?

Donghae: creo que ella es una especie de súper humano o algo así

Jean: jajaja ¿Por qué lo dices?

Donghae: ven te contare

Se van sin darse cuenta que Charles estaba viéndolos y escuchándolos de cerca, lo que hace que el entienda lo que está pasando con su amiga

Charles: creo que tendré oportunidad

Mientras tanto Siwon

Siwon: ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?

Sofia: solo mírame y estarás bien * que molesto es hipnotizarlo casi a diario ¿Por qué mi magia ya no dura como antes? Será que su amor por ella es más grande que mis poderes, - _ - pero que tonterías estoy pensando mi poder es más grande que el de ella, yo tendré todo lo que me quitaron por culpa de ella.*

Siwon: * siento que algo me hace falta ¿pero qué será? *

Sofia: ¿ya te encargaste de Jean?

Siwon: si le deje los papeles

Sofia: que bien por fin estaremos juntos * mi plan funciona a la perfección* n _ n

Siwon escucha una voz en su cabeza que le dice que no es ella la elegida para él y ella es una persona peligrosa, lo que hace que él comience a sospechar de ella

Sofia: ¿Qué te pasa?

Siwon: ¿Por qué me amas?

Sofia: ¿Por qué? Es muy fácil es porque tu hiciste que mi vida tuviera un nuevo propósito * eliminar a Jean Lee*

Siwon: te amo y lo sabes *creo que fue solo mi imaginación creí escuchar eliminar a Jean Lee, creo que seguiré con mi yo normal * (escucha una voz diciéndole que debía alejarse de Sofia Park) pero ¿Qué me está pasando?

Sofia: ¿Qué?

Voz: no le digas que me escuchas y sal de su casa estas en peligro

Siwon: nada * si estoy en peligro demuéstramelo* (cae un libro con fotos de Jean unas en buen estada, otras con marcas en el corazón, cabeza y cuello, Siwon las recoge y lo deja en su lugar)

Voz: tú no eres su blanco es Jean pero si no puede con ella te matara a ti para arruinarla así que aléjate por el bien de Jean.

Siwon: * te hare caso pero si vuelvo le daré falsa esperanzas a Jean*

Voz: eso no lo creo porque veo tu corazón y lo que sientes por Sofia es gracias a un encantamiento que solo tú y Jean pueden romper para que tenga un significado ¡SAL DE ALLI!

Siwon: amor me iré tengo ensayo con mis compañeros

Sofia: ¿ensayo de noche? ¿Quieres deshacerte de mí?

Voz: no dejes que descubra que estoy hablando contigo puede ser peligroso

Siwon: no es eso, amor es solo un ensayo

Voz: ya no la vayas a besar porque se volverá más poderosa y peligrosa

Siwon se despide con un abrazo

Sofia: ¿y mi beso?

Siwon: creo que tengo síntomas de gripe y no quiero contagiarte

Sofia: enserio, mi chiquito debe estar sufriendo, cuídate bye

Siwon se va

Voz: eres inteligente a ella le aterroriza estar enferma y perder sus poderes

Siwon: *inteligente no loco porque no solo hablo sino que también le hago caso a una voz que no sé de donde proviene*

Voz: no tengas pena cuando sea el momento me conocerás

Sofia: creo que algo anda mal….

Mientras Jean estaba en la casa de super junior divirtiéndose con las anécdotas chistosas que han tenido en sus viajes

Jean: no lo puedo creer su vida es envidiable aunque a la vez no

Donghae: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Jean: porque yo puedo (comienza a sentir algo raro y se ve en un jardín de rosas haciéndolas girar alrededor de ellas)

Donghae: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No puedes hallar el por qué?

Jean: creo que no, me iré a dormir y gracias por este buen recuerdo * ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un recuerdo? No lo creo yo no tengo poderes y ¿si los tengo? Jajaja creo que si los tuviera mañana nevaría solo por media hora en el amanecer * n _ n como si eso fuera a pasar eso

Al día siguiente Dong hae despierta Jean y prende el televisor

Donghae: JEAN MIRA

Jean: ¿Qué pasa? (con cara de sueño)

Reportero: toda Corea reporta una nevada que solo duro media hora al amanecer ¿Qué será esto? ¿Un apocalipsis o calentamiento global? ¿Qué piensan ustedes? (Jean apaga el televisor)

Donghae: ¿Por qué lo apagaste? ¿Qué te pasa tienes la cara pálida?

Jean: ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Cara pálida? Creo que es porque me despertaste y además no me he arreglado (se va corriendo al baño)

Donghae: debe estar en sus días

Jean: (se mira al espejo) ha nevado en realidad nevó ¿Cómo? ¿Coincidencia?

Voz: mi señora esta en grave peligro, debe alejarse de su hermanastra

Jean: ¿Qué es esto? Ahora escucho voces

Voz: sus poderes he podido liberarlos pero sus recuerdos no he podido recuperarlos, creo que es algo que solo usted podrá hacerlo


	5. Chapter 5 VAMOS A CASA

Jean: creo que me estoy volviendo loca

Voz: mi señora por favor créame usted es más que una simple humana (Jean grita)

Donghae: Jean ¿Qué pasa?

Voz: no deje que se dé cuenta que me escucha si no ella se dará cuenta y la matara

Jean: está bien, pero tengo que verte

Voz: por el momento no puede verme porque no ha liberado sus poderes del todo

Donghae: ¿con quién hablas? (Jean abre la puerta)

Jean: era una cucaracha pero ya me las arregle disculpen por haberlos preocupado

Donghae: ¿segura?

Jean: si n _ n

Mientras que siwon no sabía en donde estaba Jean, el solo quería respuestas, se dirigió a la casa del grupo para que le ayudaran, el entra sin avisar

Siwon: donghae, ayúdame a… (Mira a Jean) ¿Qué haces aquí? (la agarra y se la lleva, pero Jean lo suelta)

Jean: no quiero irme

Donghae: déjala Siwon

Shindong: donghae, creo que será mejor no meternos déjalos hablare a solas

Donghae: pero

Eunhyuk: ven

Siwon: ¿vienes?

Jean: está bien

Siwon se la llevo a su coche pero al entrar jean percibió algo muy extraño en el alrededor del auto de siwon que la hizo sentirse mareada y ahogada

Jean: aléjate del auto

Siwon: ¿Qué?

(Mete las llaves para abrir, Jean lo jala, el auto explota)

Siwon: ¿QUÉ FUE ESO? LO SABIAS POR ESO ME DECÍAS QUE ME ALEJARA, TÚ FUISTE LA CAUSANTE DE ESTO

Jean: YO, ¿ME ESTAS ACUSANDO? ¿CREES QUE SOY UNA BRUJA O ALGO ASÍ?

Siwon: ¿Cómo lo supiste? Explícamelo

Jean: ni yo misma se solo sé que debía alejarme de ahí y tu ¿Por qué viniste? ¿Quieres el divorcio? U _ U

Siwon: algo extraño está pasando, creo que me estoy volviendo loco

Jean: ¿Por qué?

Siwon: escucho una voz

Jean: ¿una voz? * ¿Será posible que él también pueda oírla?

Siwon: esa voz me advirtió de Sofía es muy difícil creer que un ángel como ella me quiera hacer daño ¿hice algo malo?

Jean: ¿la quieres?

Siwon: lo siento jean yo la quiero de verdad * ¿Por qué me siento mal al decirlo? *

Jean: sabes que lo único que deseo es tu felicida creo que debo irme cuídate (se va llorando a lo lejos se ve que alguien los mira desde lejos)

Siwon: espera

Jean: ¿para qué? ¿Sientes lastima por mí? Por favor no me hagas más daño, además debo irme al trabajo

Siwon: ¿a trabajar? Pero tú ya no trabajas desde que nos casamos

Jean: este trabajo lo conseguí cuando tú supuestamente tenías trabajo hasta tarde (de forma sarcástica) que irónico no crees el día que consigo trabajo yo descubro que tienes otra cas

Siwon: no quise hacerlo pero se dio

Jean: ¿no quisiste? Por favor no me vengas a decir eso tu sabes muy bien que es mentira, sino hubieras querido no lo hubieras permitido y la hubieras puesto en su lugar, dime ¿Cómo la conociste?

Siwon: la conocí en… no me acuerdo

Jean: ¿no te acuerdas o no me quieres decir?

Siwon: de verdad Jean no me acuerdo (se esfuerza para recordar)

Jean: por tu expresión creo que es verdad, ¿no sabes donde la conociste? ¿Desde cuándo la empezaste a querer, mejor dicho "amarla"?

Siwon: no me recuerdo tampoco, solo sé que el amo por lo gentil, amable, inteligente y sexy, me siento libre con ella, ella es perfecta

Jean: creo que te han hechizado

Siwon: ¿están diciéndome que ella me hechizo? Jajaja es lo más ridículo que he escuchado ¿acaso ves mucha televisión o dramas?

Jean: - _ - eso no tiene nada que ver, dijiste que escuchabas a una voz, esa voz te advirtió sobre Sofia, no recuerdas como la conociste ni cuando empezaste a quererla todo coincide Siwon piénsalo bien

Siwon: creo que tienes razón pero ¿Por qué?

Jean: mírame (él la mira y ella le da un tierno beso) ¿ahora te sientes bien?

Siwon: mi cabeza duele (jean lo abraza y ve un collar extraño en su cuello, se lo arranca, pero este le hace daño a la mano de Jean y sangra)

Jean: ahora ya no te duele la cabeza

Siwon: solo me siento un poco mareado ¿Cómo supiste que era el collar?

Jean: no lo sé solo lo supe ¿Quién te dio este collar?

Siwon: sofia

Jean: aléjate de ella

Siwon: qué raro me dices lo mismo que…

Jean: calla (ve el collar, lo lanza rápidamente, este hace una explosión pequeña y Jean cubre a Siwon) ¿estás bien?

Siwon: esa voz tenía razón Sofía quiere matarme ¿pero si yo la amo? ¿Por qué desea matarme?

Jean: no creo que te amé ni que te quiera matar solo desea hacerme daño Siwon prométeme que no le dirás que escuchas una voz, esa voz es la misma que escuche y me dijo que era a mí a quien quiere, por favor prométemelo

Siwon: te lo prometo pero ¿Cómo es que a ti te quiere ella?

Jean: no lo sé pero creo que será mejor cuidarnos ven te enseñare algo ¿hay alguna cámara cerca?

Siwon: creo que aquí está rodeado de cámaras

Jean: ven vamos a casa


	6. Chapter 6 UN NUEVO COMIENZO

Cuando llegaron a la casa esta sofia esperándolos en la puerta, cuando los vio llegar juntos corrió hacia ellos

Sofia: siwon ¿Qué haces con ella?

Siwon: ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Sofia: mírame a los ojos y dime la verdad

Siwon: Sofia te amo y vine con ella para arreglar unos asuntos ¿Por qué dudas tanto? (la acaricia)

Donghae: y yo creí que habías ya reaccionado

Jean: donghae yo te dije que no podía hacerlo regresar

Donghae: la deje ir por ti pero no lo hare esta vez, recuerda yo fui el primero que la vio

Siwon: creo que me equivoque cuando me case contigo jean

Donghae: (enojado le da un puñetazo) ni se te ocurra volver a dirigirle la palabra

Jean: ¡siwon! (corre hacia él) ¿te duele tanto? ¿Qué harás mañana tienes una sesión fotográfica? ¿donghae tenías que ir tan lejos?

Donghae: jean ¿acaso eres idiota? Te engaño, te insulto, te sigue insultando, no te ama, quiere el divorcio, arruino tu vida y aún sigues amándolo, ¿acaso no me ves?

Sofia: él tiene razón así que aléjate de mí hombre ¡AHORA! (un fuerte viento la hace separarse de él)

Donghae: *está sucediendo otra vez, debo sacar a jean de aquí ahora*

Jean: ¿crees que eso me asusta?

Sofia: acaso ¿recuerdas?

Jean: ¿recordar? ¿Qué debo recordar? ¿Qué tu eres una cualquiera o como siwon cayó en tus redes sucias?

Sofia: tienes la suerte de no recordar porque ahorita te hubiera…. Olvídalo total no recuerdas

Donghae: jean ¿la conoces?

Jean: no la conozco pero solo sé que no es rival para mí y eso es su mayor temor o ¿me equivoco?

Sofia: yo tengo a siwon * tu razón de vivir* tú no tienes nada

Donghae: te equivocas ella me tiene a mí, jean vámonos (la agarra y se la lleva a su casa)

Durante el recorrido jean comenzó a llorar desconsolada, cosa que a donghae no le agrado tanto

Jean: donghae ayúdame a cambiar, porque si soy así de débil no sé si pueda vencerla

Donghae: entonces si la conoces ¿Por qué mentiste?

Jean: si te lo digo me dirás loca y la verdad así me sentí cuando comencé a recordar

Donghae: primero deja de llorar y me lo dices te juro que no me burlare te creeré

Jean: promételo

Donghae: acaso no confías en mí

Jean: si confió pero lo que estoy a punto de contarte es algo muy fuerte y no si lo aceptaras bien

Donghae: dímelo ya

Jean: primero vayamos a un lugar no tan concurrido y sin cámaras

Donghae y jean llegan a la casa

Jean: ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? Te dije que me llevaras a un lugar desolado

Donghae: el jardín es un lugar muy desolado en esta casa y ahorita no ha llegado nadie, todos comienzan a llegar tarde así que prácticamente estamos solos (con una mirada traviesa)

Jean: (sonrojada) tomare esta estatua te espero en el jardín (donghae solo sonríe)

Cuando llegan al centro del jardín Jean quiebra la estatua

Donghae: jean ¡que has hecho era la figura favorita de kyuhyung!

Jean: ¿confías en mí?

Donghae: confiaba, pero ahora mira lo quebraste que iremos hacer, él nos hará…

Jean: tranquilo, esto era necesario para que me creyeras (jean solo mira el objeto e instantáneamente se unen las piezas y queda como nuevo)

Donghae: como lo hiciste

Jean: magia, esto es lo que Sofia no debe saber

Donghae: ¿eres igual que ella?

Jean: no, soy diferente

Donghae: desde cuando eres así

Jean: desde ayer

Donghae: ayer

Jean: ¿confías en mí ahora?

Donghae: la verdad no sé si pueda confiar en ti o no porque he visto lo que hace sofia y pensar que tú también puedes haberlo hecho

Jean: creo que mejor olvídalo, haz como que si nada paso

Donghae: (la abraza por la espalda) perdóname por dudarlo un momento, no lo volveré hacer yo confió plenamente en ti

Jean: (se voltea y lo abraza) dime ¿por qué de ti no me enamore? Eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, mi

Donghae: es fácil comienza a hacerlo

Jean: creo que debo hacerlo

Donghae la besa tiernamente, ella se siente incómoda ya que no sabe si le está dando falsas esperanzas. Cuando llega al trabajo Charles la recibe con un fuerte abrazo


	7. Chapter 7

Donghae la besa tiernamente, ella se siente incómoda ya que no sabe si le está dando falsas esperanzas. Cuando llega al trabajo Charles la recibe con un fuerte abrazo.

Donghae: ¡ey! No te sobrepases solo porque eres su jefe (se acerca y los aleja)

Jean: donghae ¿Por qué estás aquí? Vete antes de que alguien te reconozca

Donghae: solo quería asegurarme que llegaras a salvo

Jean: creo que exageras un poco (jean recuerda rápidamente)

**** Flashback-****

Siwon: estarás bien mientras no estoy contigo

Jean: si, ahí estarán todos mis compañeros de trabajo

Siwon: * tan fácil lo dice ¿Por qué Dios tuvo que crear los celos?* (con una sonrisa fingida) eso me alivia

Jean: Siwon, estaré bien te lo prometo solo te puedo ver a ti grábatelo (le da un beso) bye te veo en tres días (lo abraza fuerte) te extrañare mucho

Siwon: (la abraza más fuerte) yo igual

Tres horas después

Chica x: mira al chico de gafas y gorra que está en el lobby Jean es guapísimo

Chico x: nadie es más guapo que yo

Jean: sí que lo es pero no me estremece mi corazón *puede ser guapísimo pero el único para es siwon*

Chico x: jean ¿soy guapo? Mírame (se le acerca demasiado)

Jean: aleja….

Siwon: aléjate, ella es mi chica

Jean: (sorprendida) siwon

Chico x: tranquilo no pensaba hacer nada

Chica X: así que él era tu novio, que envidia te estaba esperando en el lobby ¿Quién es él? Quítate as gafas chico misterioso

Jean: (cubriéndolo) él no puede adiós (se lo lleva lejos a un lugar solitario) ¿Qué haces aquí? Casi te descubren

Siwon: ¿Qué hago? Me preguntas eso, increíble ¿no lo sabes?

Jean: ¿estabas preocupado?

Siwon: como no estarlo ese chico casi te besa y tú estabas tranquila ¿Qué hubieras hecho si no hubiese estado aquí?

Jean: (se ríe) no iba a besarme además creo que te mereces esto (le da un beso en la mejilla lo cual pone a siwon sonrojado) * cuando se pone celoso se ve lindo*

…..

******* End flashback********

Charles: ¿él es tu esposo Jean?

Jean: mi esposo…

Donghae: ella está divorciada

Charles: perdón Jean nunca quise

Jean: está bien charles él es

Donghae: soy su amigo Lee Donghae gusto en conocerte, cuida de ella

Charles: yo soy charles su amigo de la universidad

Jean: donghae yo no quise

Donghae: no te preocupes te entiendo (le da un beso en la frente y se va)

Charles: si necesitas hablar con alguien solo acércate a mi oficina

Jean: gracias charles

El tiempo en la oficina se fue volando y Jean no deja de pensar en donghae y siwon, al salir Charles la llama a su oficina

Jean: ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Charles: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Jean: porque no me gusta llamar la atención

Charles: ¿Qué opina tus padres de esto?

Jean: ellos no lo saben, creo que lo sabrá cuando les tomen fotos de ellos dos

Charles: entonces es un famoso ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Jean: me hubieras creído si te lo hubiera dicho

Charles: creo que no ¿y quién es?

Jean: mi esposo es Choi siwon, él es actor, modelo y es un miembro de un grupo famoso llamado Super Junior (jean comienza a dar el perfil de Siwon)

Charles: solo te pregunte quien era no todo su perfil

Jean: lo siento (sonrojada)

Charles: ¿y el de antes?

Jean: pertenece al mismo grupo

Charles: *solo eso dirá, lo siento por ese chico* ( - _ - ) ¿Por qué te separaste de él?

Jean le cuenta lo que ha pasado pero omite el hecho de sus poderes

Charles: si te molesta le daré un paliza

Jean: cambiando de tema ¿ya te casaste? Por ahí dicen que vas enserio con tu novia

Charles: recientemente deje a mi novia porque está embarazada de mi mejor amigo

Jean: (comienza a llorar y lo abraza) puedes llorar no lo retengas Charles, ya paso pequeño charles

Charles: suéltame, ¡no soy un niño ya lo supere eso fue hace dos meses y además soy un mes mayor que tú!

Jean: si pero eres como un niño

Charles: ¿desde cuándo estas aquí sola?

Jean: hace tres años y hace dos me case

Charles: creo que solo te viniste a casar

Jean: nada que ver vine por trabajo y creo que fue el destino

Charles: ¿cómo lo conociste?

Jean:

***** Flashback******

Jean se encuentra en un parque haciendo ejercicio

Jean: *otro día más extrañando mi casa y lo peor hoy es mi cumpleaños, mi único deseo es encontrar un amigo ( u _ u )* creo que es mucho pedir

Siwon: nada es imposible si te lo propones

Jean: es cierto no decaeré (reacciona) ¿Quién eres?

Siwon: una persona (jean descubre quien es)

Jean: eres un imán de problemas no me conviene estar cerca de ti adiós (se va a corriendo)

Siwon: y esta chica ¿Qué tendrá en el cerebro? No pidió autógrafo

*** End flashback****

Jean: ese fue nuestro primer encuentro

Charles: dime ¿Por qué sigues sin divorciarte completamente esperas a que el regrese a ti?

Jean: ya me siento cansada, donghae debe estar esperándome

Charles: no le des falsas esperanzas, no lo hagas sufrir

Jean: él lo sabe

Jean y donghae regresan a casa pero Jean no se siente muy bien ya que se siente mareada y decide regresar a su casa por su medicina


	8. Chapter 8

Jean y donghae regresan a casa pero Jean no se siente muy bien ya que se siente mareada y decide regresar a su casa por su medicina

Jean: ¿en dónde deje mi medicina para el estrés?

Siwon: ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la oficina, amor? ¿Qué harás de cena hoy?

Jean: *¿será a mí?*

Siwon: creí que nunca ibas a regresar, te extrañe mucho

Jean: ¿está bien si hago espagueti? (con cara sonrojada)

Siwon: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jean: solo vine por cosas

Siwon: sácalas y vete

Jean: quien dijo que quería volver

Voz: dejen de pelear

Siwon y jean: ¡no te metas! La sigues escuchando

Siwon: dile que se aleje de mi arruina mi relación con Sofía

Jean: ¿te interesa más Sofía que nuestra relación?

Siwon: lo siento, no puedo cumplir la promesa que te hice

Jean: creo que ya tengo suficiente contigo

Voz: mi señora usted tiene el poder de salvarlo hágalo antes de que ella absorba la vida de él

Jean: lo tengo

Voz: solo usted sabe cómo hacerlo está en el fondo de su corazón

Jean: siwon mírame

Siwon: ¿Qué quieres?

Jean: tus ojos están diferentes

Siwon: están iguales

Jean: mírate bien, tus ojos muestran maldad, codicia, cosas malas; no es la mirada que tenías ¿Cómo te lo quitare ahora?

Hada: mira ahora el ojo tiene problemas, necesita esa medicina

Jean: ¿hadas? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Hada: ¿puede mirarnos?

Jean; si

Hada ¿puede escucharnos?

Jean: si

Voz: eso quiere decir que sus poderes están regresando, pero todavía queda un largo camino

Jean: ¿Qué hago siwon tiene algo? Su mirada está vacía

Hada: debes llevártelo salvarlo antes de que sea tarde

Jean: ¿Qué hago?

Hada: solo tú lo sabes princesa

Jean: ¿pero cómo?

Voz: tú eres la única que lo puede salvar, hallaras la forma

Siwon: ¿con quién hablas?

Jean: siwon ¿te ha pasado algo raro últimamente?

Siwon: no ¿Por qué?

Jean: nada solo preguntaba

Suena el teléfono de Siwon

Jean: tienes un mensaje, es de tu manager

Siwon: déjame ver

Mensaje: Siwon no sé qué paso, pero tus contratos todos fueron cancelados

Siwon: ¿pero cómo? Es imposible ¿todos de una sola vez, no me está mintiendo?

Jean: ¿Qué pasa?

Siwon cuelga y le responde con una mirada fría

Siwon: aléjate de mí, siempre me has provocado problemas

Jean: ahora soy yo ¿y tú? Tú eres la causa de todo este desastre, no quiero pelear, porque me duele

Siwon: * ¿Por qué me siento raro?*

Jean: toma (le da un collar) esto lo dejaste tirado

Siwon: ¿es mío?

Jean: si lo dejaste tirado tu hermana te lo regalo en tu cumpleaños cuando estábamos de novios

Siwon: no me recuerdo ¿segura?

Jean: * hasta eso se te olvido, yo te lo regale* ¿Por qué lo olvidaste?

Siwon: no lo sé, simplemente no me recuerdo

Jean: mírame, si aprecias a tu hermana no te lo quites

Siwon: si fuera tuyo no lo apreciaría pero si es de mi hermana claro que no me lo quitare

Jean: préstamela (jean mira fijamente el dije y lo hechiza) * dije protege a siwon, solo ante mis ojos mostraras que estas hechizado y ante los demás será un dije cualquiera pero con un gran poder que solo yo seré capaz de ver* no le digas a Sofía que yo te lo entregue si no va a confundir las cosas.

Siwon: tienes razón (se lo pone y siente como algo raro camina en todo su cuerpo) creo que iré a dormir

Jean: descansa yo me voy adiós

Jean se va para su trabajo y cuando llega el jefe la cita en su oficina

Jean: charles ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Charles: elije una de estas dos opciones

Jean: (mira los dos sobres y los abre) las dos son muy buenas opciones pero la mejor es la de la isla Jeju

Charles: entonces vete ahí y sana tus heridas

Jean: ¿Qué?

Charles: no creas que iras de paseo, tienes que traerme esta información

Jean: charles yo…

Charles: ere la más indicada para este trabajo toma, pero si no lo quieres es más probable que me regañen los superiores por no mandar a gente capacitada para esto y tú sabes la situación en la que estoy apenas hablo el Coreano solo se inglés y no conozco a nadie además de ti (con cara de preocupación)

Jean: *yo también pase por lo mismo* lo hare con gusto, confía en mi

Charles: ¡qué bien! Sales en dos horas

Jean: ok, daré lo mejor de mí en este trabajo no te decepcionare


	9. Chapter 9

Al llegar a casa Jean ve un periódico sobre la mesa y el titular es "uno de los top idol se ha convertido en el enemigo de Corea" sigue leyendo y se da cuenta que han publicado fotos de siwon con sofia marcados como infieles y hay una foto de la boda la cual siwon nunca la publico por temor de que Jean fuera presa de los periodistas ella empaco rápido y trato de escapar pero se dio cuenta de que la casa estaba rodeada de periodistas

Jean: ¿qué hago? Si salgo ellos me preguntaran que hago en la casa de super junior, sobre mi matrimonio y si me teletransporto las cámaras de aquí me grabaran ¿Qué hago? Waa ¡no sé qué hacer! (cara de preocupación) ¡el baño! (se va al baño)

Desaparece pero no se percató que al hacerlo una gran luz ilumino el baño y la delato, jean llega al baño sin ningún problema, pero a donghae le llega una llamada extraña de seguridad

Seguridad: tiene que ver esto, la información se ha filtrado pero tengo a los culpables

Donghae: vamos de inmediato

Kyu hyun: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Donghae: creo que tiene que ver con Siwon ¿Qué habrá hecho esta vez?

Shindong: (entra exaltado) ¡ya vieron las noticias! ¡Hay fotos de siwon, Jean y una tal Sofia!

Cuando llegan a la casa el de seguridad los lleva para enseñarles al culpable y ahí estaban siwon y sofia

Donghae: (agarra del cuello a siwon) ¡imbécil, esto arruinara no solo la vida de jean, también la tuya, ¿Por qué publicaste las fotos?!

Seguridad: disculpe, pero a él también le llame, los culpables son esa joven y este señor

Donghae: pero si él es el jefe de Jean ¿Por qué?

Charles: esa mierda de mujer (siwon lo golpea)

Siwon: no te permitiré que te dirijas a jean de ese modo

Donghae: siwon…

Sofia: *defendió a jean ¿pero cómo?* amor ¿me crees capaz de hacer esto? (con cara de inocente)

Siwon: contéstame algo ¿Cómo supiste esta dirección? Nunca te la mencione

Sofia: pues veras yo… * mierda me atrapo en mi jugada, no puedo decirle que use mi poder*

Siwon: eso creí

Seguridad: los he reunido por esto, lo que verán a continuación muestra que la señora Choi es algo más, es una mujer peligrosa (les enseña el video donde ella desaparece en el baño) para asegurarnos de que esto fuera una ilusión yo personalmente fui al baño y no había nada solo un aroma a lavanda en el aire

Donghae: ¿pero cómo se filtró? ¿y de que le tenía temor?

Seguridad: escuchen el video ella dice" ¿qué hago? Si salgo ellos me preguntaran que hago en la casa de super junior, sobre mi matrimonio y si me teletransporto las cámaras de aquí me grabaran ¿Qué hago? Waa ¡no sé qué hacer! ¡El baño! "creo que hablaba de periodistas, pero no había nadie

Donghae: *esto quiere decir que sofia le tendió una trampa, ella sabe acerca de su magia, tengo que advertirle* ¿Quién la filtro?

Seguridad: ellos dos

Charles: ¿algún problema? El mundo tiene que conocer el tipo de monstruo que es jean y por eso la dejaron * de verdad no quise hacerlo pero mi cuerpo no responde*

Sofia: si es cierto, yo solo quiero que seamos felices amor créeme (con cara de inocente)

Siwon: gracias a ti mi matrimonio con Jean se arruino si no quieres que te mate no me vuelvas a decir amor

Sofia: siwon (comienza a llorar no porque le duela si no porque su plan se está arruinando poco a poco)

Donghae: tú crees que esto me sorprendería, yo ya lo sabía y sabes una cosa yo sé cuál es tu mayor temor sofia

Sofia: ¿temor? Eso debería tener ustedes porque la voz que han escuchado es mía, y si no estoy mal ella se teletransporto a la isla Jeju donde la espera un destino fatal JAJAJAJA (ríe como loca pero Siwon la agarra del cuello)

Siwon: si le pasa algo a ella yo mismo te aniquilare

Sofia: tu pero si yo también tengo magia (desaparece con un fuerte viento que lanza a todos afuera)

Siwon: ¡SOFIA! ¡REGRESA COBARDE!

Donghae: siwon tranquilo, tenemos que ir por jean ¡ella corre peligro!

Kyu hyun: ustedes dos vayan nosotros nos encargaremos de los periodistas y de todo que nos haga falta por hacer

Siwon: gracias amigos, no sé qué haría sin ustedes

Shindong: es bueno tenerte de vuelta (todos se dan un abrazo)

Todos: ¡super junior por siempre!

Se van, el de seguridad desaparece y sofia aparece de nuevo

Sofia: todo va conforme al plan, mi querido charles todavía necesito de tus servicios

Charles: (recupera el sentido) bruja, tú no eres oponente para ella

Sofia: ¡cállate! ¡YO SOY LA MÁS FUERTE! (LO AVIENTA A LA PARED)

CHARLES: JAJAJA, ella tiene algo que tú no tienes ¡sentimientos!

Sofia: ¿sentimientos? ¡Eso te hace débil!

Charles: * jean perdóname*

Mientras tanto siwon y donghae iban de camino a la isla Jeju, Jean estaba paseando por los alrededores ya que llego temprano ella decidió visitar un poco el lugar

Jean: WAA ¡qué bonita vista! Voy a tomar varias fotos increíbles

Mientras que siwon y donghae van hacia una trampa

Sofia: mi querida jean, tengo algo preparado especialmente para ti


	10. Chapter 10 MI HISTORIA

lo siento no he podido publicar por mi trabajo pero ya volvi! n _ n

no olviden comentar xfa! = D

* * *

><p>Jean está tranquila admirando la vista de la isla jeju hasta que ve a lo lejos a Charles con Sofía<p>

Jean: ¿Sofía y charles? Mejor será ver que pasa

Jean los siguió hasta llegar a un desolado lugar pero ella no lo noto hasta que se dio cuenta de que no se escuchaba nada todo a su alrededor estaba muerto

Jean: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Charles! ¿Dónde te metiste?

Sofia: ¿tienes miedo Jean?

Jean: safia ¿Qué pretendes?

Sofia: nada solo quería mostrarte esto (le muestra que charles está amarrado) y si ves para el cielo está tu amado esposo y querido amigo

Jean: déjalos en paz ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Por qué me odias tanto? ¿Qué te hice? Si te hice algo perdóname

Sofia: deseas recordar

Jean: si deseo conocerlo para poder reparar mi error

Sofia: jean, jean, la estúpida jean desea saber porque vino para este mundo, está bien detendré un poco el tiempo y te diré, solo porque me das lastima

Jean: * en el fondo no es tan mala como parece la voz esa lo exagero todo*

Sofia: la voz?

Jean: escuchas mis pensamientos?

Sofia: si y mi querida jean la voz que escuchabas era la mía

Jean: ¿entonces todo era mentira?

Sofia: te contare una historia

Había una vez un reino donde un ser no mágico no era tolerado eran mandados a este mundo y si alguno se atrevía a ocultarlos el castigo era la muerte, ahí nació una niña sin poder alguno que fue ocultada hábilmente por su madre hasta que un día hubo una redada y fue descubierta esta joven que desde niña era ocultada, ella fue mandada este mundo borrándole toda la memoria ya que fue el último deseo de su madre, tiempo después dieron la orden de matar a todo aquel ser no mágico que sepa sobre nuestro mundo

Jean: mi madre murió por mí… (En shock) entonces todo fue una ilusión todos esos recuerdos de niña, pero las fotos de niña también son ficticios, mis padres también lo imagine, eso quiere decir que no tengo familia

Sofia: no temas ya dentro de poco te unirás a tu madre (lanza fuego y jean lo esquiva ágilmente)

Jean: juegas sucio Sofía, yo no sabía nada del mundo mágico ahora lo se gracias a ti, tú lo provocaste yo no tengo la culpa (siente un hormigueo en su cuerpo)

Sofia: ahora entiendes porque los tengo que matar a los cuatro

Jean: tú eres ruin pero no te lo permitiré

Sofia pone a charles en el avión y lanza una gran bola de fuego al avión

Sofia: hora veras morir a ellos por tu culpa (cara malvada)

Jean: (comienza a iluminarse y no entiende porque pero sus poderes surgen) ¡NO!

- FLASH BACK-

Jean tiene cinco años

Jean: mamá ¿Por qué no puedo salir a jugar? ¿Es por qué no soy igual a ellos que pueden crear o hacer algo solo con pensarlo o mover sus manos? ¿Por qué no soy como ellos? ¿Tengo algún defecto?

Mama: mi pequeña ven (la abraza) tu eres igual a ellos mírate ¿te falta una mano, pie, ojo, oído?

Jean: no

Mama: ¿tienes lo más importante?

Jean: ¿Qué es lo más importante mami?

Mama: (le señala el corazón) tu corazón

Jean: si tengo corazón mami

Mama: entonces porque dices que eres diferente a ellos además recuerda que si todos fuéramos iguales seria aburrido porque todos haríamos o mismo

Jean: tienes razón mami ¿pero porque no puedo hacer lo que tú y ellos hacen con las manos?

Mama: mi niña es porque tu poder aún no ha surgido y cuando lo haga será un poder muy grande y hermoso

Años pasaron y la pequeña Jean aun no tenía sus poderes, pero al cumplir 21 algo extraño paso en un jardín de flores

Jean: como desearía hacer algo mágico (mira las flores) *no hay nadie por aquí, lo intentare* (las flores comienzan a girar alrededor) lo hice… ¡LO HIZE AL FIN!

Cuando regreso a casa estaban los soldados

Jean: mama ¿Qué está pasando?

Madre: ¡vete!

Soldados: atrápenla (Jean corre pero una persona detiene con magia)

Princesa: no la dejen escapar esta vez ellas se han burlado de mi padre y de nuestro pueblo

Jean: ¿burlado? Nunca lo hemos hecho (la torturan, los gritos de Jean se escuchan en todo el pueblo)

Madre: princesa por favor pare ella es mi hija

Princesa: ¿parar? ¿Acaso tú hiciste caso a las leyes de mi padre?

Madre: piedad princesa (llora desconsolada) (la princesa los lleva a la corte donde está su padre)

Princesa: ¿Qué haremos con ellas padre? Ellas desobedecieron el mandato real al ocultar un ser no mágico en el reino y ahora sabe todo de nuestro mundo

Rey: ¿se atrevieron?

Princesa: padre según la ley el castigo es la muerte

Rey: ejecuten a la madre enfrente de la hija para que aprenda que mis órdenes se deben obedecer

Jean: (débilmente se levanta) su excelencia…

Rey: cállate asqueroso ser no mágico aquí no tienes voz ni voto (la electriza con u rayo)

Jean: esto… es injusto

Rey: ¿acaso no escuchaste?

Jean: yo tengo magia ella no me ha dejado demostrarlo

Rey: ¿la tienes? ¿Es eso cierto?

Princesa: padre ella miente

Rey: jovencita prueba de que tienes poderes, si no los tienes ejecutare a tu madre enfrente del pueblo será un buen ejemplo

Jean: lo probare liberando a mi madre de esas cadenas

Madre: mi pequeña por favor para

Jean: confía en mí

Madre: siempre hija mía

Jean lo falla y se llevan a su madre y a ella a la plaza del reino

Princesa: escuchad pueblo esto es un ejemplo para aquellos que no sigan con los mandatos reales

Ponen a Jean de rodillas mirando cómo iban a decapitar a su madre

Rey: concédanle su último deseo

Soldados: si su majestad, señora ¿Cuál es su último deseo?

Madre: que mi hija viva sin recuerdos de este mundo

Rey: (se le acerca y le dice al oído) eres lista, me has atrapado Ángela

Ángela: si me en realidad me querías y tienes compasión por tu hija cumple mi deseo

Rey: ¿mi hija?

Angela: ahora cumple mi deseo

El rey triste dejo que se hiciera como ella lo deseo otorgándole unos recuerdos falsos y una nueva vida, pero secretamente la familia de ella son unos sirvientes de confianza y así él puede estar en contacto con ella.

Jean ve como ejecutaron a su madre y lo último que le dice su madre con cálida voz es "te amo mi pequeña", ella llora desconsolada y la llevan a un cuarto oscuro donde está el portal hacia otro mundo

-end flash back-

Jean: ustedes no me volverán a quitar a mi familia (jean detiene el destello, pone al avión en tierra)

Sofia: ¿Cómo es posible que tú lo hagas?

Jean: ni yo lo sé (se van a otro lugar)

Sofia: parece que no quieres que ellos estén involucrados

Jean: sabes bien de esto es entre nosotras dos

Sofia: tu no lo decides dame tu poder o ellos simplemente desaparecerán

Jean: ¿Por qué estás tan obsesionada conmigo? No me digas que tú estás…

Sofia: debes estar bromeando, acaso quieres que te mate lentamente

Jean: lo siento pero debo distraerme con algo

Sofia: ¿distracción?

Jean: pues veras yo no que pensar, al final si tengo magia ( o _ o ) lo único que no entiendo es ¿Por qué me quieres hacer daño?

Sofia: ¿Por qué? Me has quitado todo

Jean: ¿yo?

Sofia: ¡cállate y pelea!

Estaba a punto de atacar cuando un personaje inesperado aparece y la detiene

X: (con autoridad) ya es suficiente


	11. Chapter 11 MI DESPEDIDA, MI DECISIÓN

Estaba a punto de atacar cuando un personaje inesperado aparece y la detiene

X: (con autoridad) ya es suficiente

Sofía: padre…

Jean: su alteza (con miedo) yo no he hecho nada malo por favor deje ir a mis amigos

Rey: Sofía ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sofía: padre yo sigo tus órdenes

Rey: (con voz fría) he dicho que pares

Sofía: pero

Rey: (enojado) ¿ACASO NO ESCUCHASTE? YO SOY TU PADRE Y EL REY NO ME DEHONRES DELANTE DE TU HERMANA

Jean y Sofía: ¿Qué?

Sofía: entonces los rumores eran verdad

Rey: si tu madre la desterré junto con tu hermana

Sofía: entonces era mentira que ella había muerto cuando nací

Rey: tú y ella son hermanas gemelas, yo desterré a tu hermana y a tu madre por haber dado a luz a alguien como ella

Jean: ¿Cómo pudiste?

Rey: soy el rey, pero hija ya tienes poderes estoy orgulloso

Jean: sabe por lo que sufrió mi madre por criarme y usted… y usted (comienza a llorar)

Sofía: padre cómo pudiste mentirme cuando me dijiste que eliminara a todos aquellos que supieran de nuestro mundo me diste la lista de los expulsados y mi hermana era la ultima

Rey: recuerda lo último es lo mejor

Sofía: yo creí que ella era la hija de una tu amante y quería vengar a mi madre, por el dolor que debió haber sentido y el único que ha lastimado a mi madre eres tú mi padre y lo peor es que la vi morir, ahora entiendo porque ella me miraba con compasión… yo la mate

Mientras tanto siwon, donghae y Charles andan en busca de Jean

Siwon: ¡jean!

Donghae: ¡Jean! ¿En dónde estás?

Charles: creo que se han ido

Siwon: ¿Qué? Pero Jean puede estar en problemas

Donghae: no lo creo ella es fuerte y además tiene un corazón sincero

Charles: tienes razón

En el lugar de la batalla Jean se encuentra en shock tras saber que su padre es el despiadado rey y su hermana es la persona que desea matarla a causa de su padre, por otro lado Sofía no puede creer que ella participo en la ejecución de su propia madre y está a punto de matar a su hermana

Jean: * madre ¿qué hice para merecer esto? Primero mi madre muere por no haber hecho caso, siwon me engaño con mi propia hermana, donghae y charles espero que estén bien, como desearía que todos ustedes estuvieran aquí…*

Sofía: hermana lo que veras es mi regalo para ti y espero que me perdones por todo, una cosa más siwon y yo nunca tuvimos una noche intima siempre que intentaba hacerlo su subconsciente reaccionaba y paraba dormido, siempre te mencionaba cuando dormía, eres afortunada al haber encontrado un chico tan especial y único como él no dejes que se derrumbe tu matrimonio por mi culpa. Adiós

Rey: hazlo estoy preparado

Jean: ¿Qué vas hacer?

Sofía: expiar mi delito contigo y mamá (cuando estaba a punto de matar a su padre y a ella jean los empujo y recibió todo el hechizo) ¡hermana!

Padre: ¡hija! (su padre la agarra) ¿Por qué nos empujaste? te hemos causado mucho daño a ti y a tu madre

Sofía: eres una idiota (llora)

Jean: llévame con ellos, antes de que sea tarde

Sofía: claro, padre ayúdame atraerlos acá mi hermana no aguatara si la llevamos

Rey: déjamelo a mí por algo soy el rey

Los dos traen a los tres a donde ellos están

Siwon: ¿en dónde estamos?

Charles: no tengo la menor idea pero tengan cuidado puede ser una trampa

Donghae: miren es ¡jean! (todos corren hacia ella

Jean: amigos

Sofía: tranquilos yo no le haré daño a mi propia hermana

Charles: no te creo

Jean: (toda adolorida) es verdad… acérquense

Donghae: jean, preciosa ¿Qué te hicieron?

Jean: nada mi querido donghae, gracias por todo

Donghae: no te despidas, tienes mucho por vivir, aún falta demasiado

Jean: vívelo por mí, gracias por todo, me diste la fuerza y confianza que necesitaba en estos últimos meses, me ayudaste a levantarme de mis cenizas (le toca la cara tiernamente)

Charles: amiga mía dime ¿qué hago?

Jean: vive

Charles: ¿sin ti alrededor? Necesito que me ayudes, recuerda que lo prometiste

Jean: vivir, claro pero estaré en un lugar mejor, gracias por ayudarme en mis tareas

Siwon: amor perdóname, yo te amo en verdad

Jean: siwon, creo que a este punto no sé si aún te quiera pero lo que sí sé es que gracias a ti desde que vine y te conocí nunca me sentí sola, creo que fue el miedo de estar sola lo que no me permitía dejarte ir con mi hermana, perdóname si fui un poco egoísta y gracias por entenderme

Siwon: no, tú a mí por haberte traicionado (la besa tiernamente)

Sofía: hermana si tan solo no te hubieras cruzado en ese hechizo estarías bien lo siento

Rey: mi pequeña, mi niña perdóname por todo, vive por favor porque tu madre está viva no se a donde fue enviada pero si sé que aún vive

Sofía: ¿Qué? ¿No estas mintiendo?

Rey: no (Sofía lo golpea)

Sofía: ¿Por qué eres tan cruel siempre? ¿Por qué hasta último momento? ¡¿POR QUÉ PADRE?! ¿Padre? ¿Acaso alguien como tú puede llamarse padre? Monstruo

Jean: (cortándose la respiración) Sofía no lo lastimes… es nuestro padre sea como sea, gracias a él estamos aquí con vida… por favor…. vivan por mi (cierra los ojos)

Siwon: ¿jean? (la toca) ¿jean? ¿Jean? ¿Jean? ¡JEAN!

Donghae: no tú no te puedes morir dejándome atrás, no te lo permito (junto con siwon tratan de hacer resucitación artificial pero pueden resucitarla, donghae se rinde pero siwon no lo hace)

Siwon: jean yo sé que me escuchas así que no vayas hacia la luz sigue mi voz, tienes que volver a mi te guste o no pero te hare volver

Rey: ¿que cuelga de tu cuello?

Siwon: (saca el collar que le había dado Jean) ¿esto? Es algo que Jean me lo dio y… me dijo que no me lo quitara… usted cree que esto la puede salvar

Rey: déjame verlo

Sofía: ¿que ves?

Rey: no dejes de hacer lo que estás haciendo yerno, que mal se escuchó eso pero mi hija te eligió y te ha estado protegiendo

Sofía: ¿Qué es eso?

Rey: (revisando el collar) esto hija es una magia antigua no lo puedo creer lo fuerte que es tu hermana.

Sofía: ¿Qué hace?

Rey: este collar protege a su portador, Jean lo hizo especialmente para siwon, que idiota es tu hermana ¿por qué no hizo uno así para ella?, este es tan fuerte que puede hasta revertir la muerte en otras palabras si pensabas matarlo a él no lo hubieras logrado, pero si siwon desea salvarla puede hacerlo.

Sofía: padre ¡HAGAMOSLO!

Rey: oye tu mocoso di esto: Yo siwon devuelvo esto a la persona que lo creó

Siwon lo hace y un gran resplandor aparece y desaparece en el mismo momento

Sofía: ¿padre por qué no despierta?

Rey: esperar solo queda esperar, bueno hay que arreglar todo el lio que hicimos

Sofía y su padre comienzan a arreglar todo el caos que provocaron borraron la memoria de todos pero menos de las personas cercanas que conocían el secreto de Jean.


	12. Chapter 12 MI DESPERTAR

Los días pasaron pero Jean no despertaba y sin permiso alguno el rey decidió borrar la memoria de todos en ese mundo y llevarse a su hija a su "verdadero hogar"

Sofia: ¿estaremos haciendo lo correcto padre?

Rey: hija lo correcto o no ya lo hicimos, ha desaparecido todo lo que ataba a Jean a este mundo

Sofia: ¿tú lo crees?

Mientras tanto en la casa de super junior

Donghae: no sé qué ha pasado pero creo que he perdido algo pero no sé qué es

Siwon: yo también creo eso, me siento extraño

Kyuhyun: creo que nos hace falta divertirnos

Shindong: nos hacen falta unas vacaciones

Siwon: yo tengo mucho trabajo por terminar

Donghae: creo que me daré una semana después del concierto que daremos

En otra parte

Charles: ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento así de angustiado?

Secretaria: jefe, acaban de llegar los aspirantes para el puesto de director de relaciones publicas

Charles: pero si ya tenemos a esa persona

Secretaria: no jefe, usted no ha contratado a alguien

Charles: es cierto con tanto que hacer se me estaba olvidando

Y así empezaron a vivir sin saber que una parte de ellos había desaparecido. Por otro lado Sofia andaba en busca de su madre viva para poder despertar a su querida hermana gemela pero ni el padre podía saber en dónde se encontraba. Al poco tiempo de haber sido transportada al mundo mágico Jean despertó y su madre se encontraba a su lado

Jean: ¿madre?

Reyna: hija mía haz vuelto

Rey: ¡Jean! ¡Angela!

Sofia: hermana despertaste ¿pero y quien es ella? ¿La conoces padre?

Rey: sofia ella es tu madre, la reina Valentina si es que aun desea ser mi reina

Sofia: ¿mamá?

Reina: si hija soy yo tu madre

Jean: mama, ¿eres tú? ¿Este no es un sueño?

Y así la familia tuvo la oportunidad de sanar sus heridas, el tiempo paso Jean sano completamente, el reino la reconoció como su princesa, aprendió a controlar su poder; pero sentía que algo estaba mal ya que no veía a sus amigos llegar ni lo mencionaban

Jean: hermana ¿Qué paso con Siwon, Donghae, Charles? ¿Por qué no vienen?

Sofia: ¿los recuerdas?

Jean: desde el momento que desperté hasta ahorita no los he visto ¿Por qué?

Reina: es hora de que vayas y decidas a donde perteneces

Sofia: pero

Rey: sofia, Siwon recuerda a tu hermana

Sofia: ¿Cómo es eso posible si le borraste la memoria?

Jean: le ¿borraron la memoria?

Rey: si, les borramos la memoria para que no sufrieran por si tú nunca hubieras despertado, pero la situación de ahorita requiere de tú presencia

Jean: ¿les paso algo a ellos? (se va)

Rey: te dije que esto sucedería

Sofia: ¿volverá?

Reina: ella lo decidirá

Mientras tanto

Siwon: * siempre el mismo sueño ¿tendrá algún significado?*

Donghae: ¿el mismo sueño?

Siwon: si…

Donghae: esa chica que aparece en tus sueños ¿Cómo es?

Siwon: no lo sé, nunca le he visto la cara

Donghae: y ¿cómo es su forma de ser?

Siwon: siempre que la veo en mis sueños es como si la conociera desde siempre pero cuando despierto todo eso desaparece

Donghae: necesitas descansar

Siwon: creo que sí

Kyuhyun: ¿Por qué no hacemos un fan meeting?

Donghae: ¿para qué?

Kyuhyun: así veremos si existe tal chica

Reywook: ¿y s no tiene para las entradas?

Leetuk: hagámoslo gratuito si no la encuentras a la primera lo haremos a la segunda o hasta dar con ella

Mientras tanto

Jean: ¿y ahora qué hago? Solo me deje llevar por el momento

Sofia: ya sabía que estarías así ¿Qué harías sin mí?

Jean: ( n _ n ) nada haría sin ti hermana, gracias por venir

Sofia: primero debemos encontrar una casa, un trabajo o poner algo

Jean: me recuerdo que había alguien que alquilaba cuartos a un bajo costo

Sofia: no me digas que no tienes dinero guardado

Jean: recuerda antes tenía trabajo seguro y amigos, pero eso no quiere decir que no recuerde como eran y que es gustaba

Sofia: ¿alguna idea?

Jean: trabajar

Sofia: ¿enserio?

Jean: si no trabajas no hay comida ni casa ¿entendiste? (cara seria)

Al día siguiente Jean encuentra una carta

"Querida hermana

Dada a las responsabilidades que tengo como princesa

Debo regresar al lado de mi padre

Nos veremos pronto

Te quiere

Tú hermana

Sofia =D "

Jean: Sofia eres una ¡MENTIROSA, APRENDE A TRABAJAR DE UNA VEZ!

Chica X: (hablando por celular) tengo una gran noticia super junior dará un concierto gratuito estoy emocionada

Jean: ¿concierto gratuito? Espera ¿en dónde va a ser?

Chica X: ajumma conozca su lugar esto es cosa de jóvenes

Jean: ¿me acabas de decir ajumma?

Chica X: si a-ju-mma ¿algún problema ajuma?

Jean: no me dejas opción, a los cinco años hiciste algo muy vergonzoso y creo que a tus amigos les interesaría, mejor se lo enseñare a un amiguito especial tuyo

Chica X: ajumma perdón

Jean: ¿ajumma?

Chica X: noona?

Jean: así está mejor ahora dime ¿en dónde va ser el concierto?

Chica x: en el comercial cerca de aquí hoy a las siete de la noche

Jean: si me mientes creo que enseñare todas tus fotos vergonzosas y déjame decirte que tienes un gran historial

Chica X: ( 0 _ 0 ) noona es verdad ahí hay un poster con la información

Jean: (voltea y ve que es cierto) creo que ya aprendiste la lección estas libre, puedes irte en paz

Chica X: gracias noona (se va corriendo)

Jean: cuídate! Bueno ahora es tiempo de conseguir trabajo

va a la empresa de charles. Cuando llego vio que una gran fila de aspirantes estaba

Jean: espero conseguir trabajo

Y después de un largo tiempo Jean pasó a su entrevista

Jean: buen día mi nombre es Jean, me catalogo como una persona honesta fiable y…

Charles: según tu esto estudiaste en la misma universidad que yo y la misma carrera como es posible si yo nunca te vi por ahí

Jean: siempre estuve ahí

Charles: ¿estas poniendo mi palabra en duda?

Jean: había dos jornadas una matutina y otra nocturna, usted estuvo en la nocturna y yo en la matutina, eso explica porque no me conoció en ese tiempo

Charles: tal vez si

Jefe1: tranquilo charles, creo que tu valentía y tenacidad puede ser tomada en cuenta

Todos en la sala se admiran del carácter de Jean ya que siempre respondía lo que todos esperaban que respondiera, pero se sorprendieron aún más cuando Jean se despidió

Jean: yo sé que ustedes necesitan a alguien que tenga una experiencia en relaciones públicas y que puede conseguir buenos contratos para subir el valor de la empresa y me creo capaz de eso y de más

Charles: puedes retirarte

Jefe1: creo que ella es la indicada

Jefe 2: tiene mi aprobación

Jefe 3: la mía

Jefe 4: ¿creo que nadie se opone?

Charles: jefes, debo oponerme ella no me parce confiable

Jefe: no te ofendas pero 4 jefes contra un director no tienen mucha relevancia

Y así Jean fue aceptada en la empresa donde trabajaba anteriormente, mientras Jean se arreglaba para ir al concierto gratuito pero sentía temor en que Donghae la viera y volvieran sus recuerdos, pero el poder verlos y hablarles nuevamente fue algo que la animo para seguir adelante, cuando llego vio que una gran multitud ya estaba ocupando los mejores lugares

Jean: ¿y ahora qué? Él no podrá verm debí venir más temprano (la pasan empujando y cae en la fuente del comercial quedando completamente mojada) ¿enserio? Solo a mí me pasa esto, creo que mejor me iré, puedo resfriarme….

Jean se va decepcionada pero lo que no sabía es que desde lejos la estaba viendo kyuhyun, donghae y siwon

Kyuhyun: ¿Qué haremos? Esto nos dará buena publicidad

Siwon: kyuhyun no pienses así solo piensa que necesita ayuda

Donghae: parece perrito mojado


	13. Chapter 13 RECUERDAS? ? ?

Cuando jean se iba un policía la retuvo

Policía: acompáñenos

Jean: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice? (los policías la agarran y la llevan a donde esta donghae)

Donghae: ¿Quién eres?

Jean: ¿Quién soy? Eso debería yo decir ¿Por qué los policías? ¿Acaso les hice algo o te hice algo? ¿Cómo puedes tratar así a una amiga?

Donghae: ¿amiga?

Jean: * se me olvido que ellos no saben quién soy* si soy una elf

Siwon: perdona es que solo queríamos saber quién eras

Jean: siwon… ¿me recuerdas?

Siwon: ¿debo?

Jean: si tú lo deseas recuerda pero si no quieres creo que así lo quiso el destino

Donghae: los dejare solos

Jean: no tienes que irte, yo me iré, les deseo éxitos en el concierto y siwon vive feliz (Jean se va casi llorando)

Siwon: hyun déjame solo por un momento todo esto es extraño

Donghae: hyun no sé qué decirte pero recuerda que nosotros te apoyamos, hicimos este concierto por ti

Siwon: gracias (donghae le da un abrazo y se va)

Sale donghae en busca de la chica misteriosa

Jean: (llorando) siwon… después de tanto tiempo por fin te vi, pero no fue como antes… como extraño el antes ojala me recordaras tu o mis amigos o alguien que me conociera porque me siento muy sola

Donghae: ¿Por qué nadie te recuerda?

Jean: porque les borraron sus memorias cuando yo estaba en coma, es como si yo nunca hubiera existido (reacciona) ¿qué haces aquí?

Donghae: ¿borraron la memoria? ¿En coma? ¿Estás loca?

Jean: * ya me equivoque * estoy ensayando mis líneas

Donghae: ¿tus líneas? ¿Eres actriz?

Jean: soy una trainee

Donghae: ¿enserio? Puedo enseñarte ¿de qué se trata?

Jean: es de alguien que estaba en coma, todos la lloran, su padre y hermana deciden que deben borrar la memoria de quienes la conocen para que ya no sufran más por ella, lo más triste es que ella tenía un esposo y un amigo que ya no la recuerdan más

Donghae: *suena muy familiar* ¿y tú libreto?

Jean: es una improvisación, el tema es "mientras dormía"

Donghae: interesante, entonces lo de antes fue ¿improvisado?

Jean: *creo que comenzare desde cero* si fue improvisado ¿fue buena? Creí que ya lo sabían ya que con policías me llevaron

Donghae: eres muy buena nos vendría bien aprender juntos ven conmigo

Jean: ¿enserio? Gracias *creo que avance un paso*

Donghae: siwon, tengo que contarte algo

Siwon: ¿Qué paso? Y ¿ella por qué está contigo?

Donghae: ella es una trainee

Siwon: lo de antes fue actuado

Jean: disculpa es que yo creí que sabían por la forma en que me mandaron a llamar

Siwon: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Jean: me llamo Jean

Siwon: (le da la mano y siente cierta electricidad entre ese apretón de manos rápidamente en su mente le viene un recuerdo de una chica sonriendo a su lado) mucho gusto mi nombre es Choi Siwon

Jean: disculpa por lo de antes según ustedes sabían

Siwon: no te preocupes, puedes llamarme Siwon

Donghae: * ¿qué es este sentimiento extraño? ¿Por qué me siento así?* (agarra a jean) jean ven te tengo que enseñar bastantes cosas

Siwon: ¿yo le puedo enseñar también?

Donghae: (con seriedad) no * ¿Por qué la quiero solo para mí?*

Jean: ¿Por qué?

Donghae: yo fui el primero en ofrecerme

Siwon: pero

Persona x: señor donghae acompáñeme tiene una sesión de fotos

Siwon: creo que yo me quedare con ella

Jean: * ¿será que recordaron algo? *

Donghae: * me siento extraño, será mejor alejarme* adiós enséñale cosas buenas jajaja adiós jean (le da un beso en la mejilla a Jean y se va)

Jean: ¿y eso?

Siwon: ven conmigo, te invito a comer

Jean: ¿enserio?

Siwon: hablemos de tus aspiraciones

Jean: pero ¿no te afectara el hecho que te vean conmigo? Dirán que somos pareja

Siwon: entonces te invito a mi apartamento

Jean: ¿tu apartamento?

Siwon: ahí estarás más cómoda

Jean: ¿Qué pretendes?

Siwon: nada * ¿Quién eres en realidad?* solo ayudarte

Jean: te lo advierto iré a tu apartamento, pero si intentas algo estarás en graves problemas

Siwon: ¿no confías en mí?

Jean: no

Siwon: que fría

Jean:

Siwon la lleva a apartamento

Jean: * ¿y la comida?*

Siwon: espérame aquí, ahorita voy a comprar la comida, no le abras a nadie

Jean: ok, pero ¿Qué hago?

Siwon: siéntete como en tu casa

Siwon se va y Jean mira alrededor de su apartamento y se da cuenta de su realidad

Jean: me invito a su apartamento, he avanzado demasiado en este día… pero que idiota soy si lo hizo conmigo con cualquiera lo ha hecho, será mejor que me vaya solo soy alguien más en su lista de amigos

Jean decepcionada decide irse pero cuando está por irse Siwon entra y la ve llorar

Siwon: ¿Por qué lloras? (Siwon comienza a recordar a jean) tú (le agarra la mano pero Jean no aguanta más y le suelta la mano) pero

Jean: te dejare algo claro, no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra otra vez, fui una tonta en creer algo que talvez nunca se vuelva a repetir, adiós

Siwon: ¿Qué pasa?

Jean: lo haces con todas, solo soy un numero en tu lista de "amigos" yo no quiero ser un número más, por eso me iré adiós, y toma (le da el collar) esto es tuyo, te agradezco por haberme salvado.

Siwon: lo mira y le dice que ¿salvado? ¿Cuándo?

Jean: Siwon creo que por hoy es suficiente, adiós

Jean sale del apartamento y Siwon mira el collar y se desmaya, jean al escuchar el ruido regresa y ve a Siwon inconsciente

Jean: ¿siwon? ¡SIWON! (reacciona que él es una celebridad y si alguien se entera estará en las noticias así que lo entra y le coloca el collar) por favor si queda un poco de magia aquí haz que se salve (siwon despierta)

Siwon: ¿y tú quién eres? ¿Eres una fan? ¿Qué me has hecho?

Jean: ¡SIWON! (lo braza y lo mira fijamente) no me vuelvas a asustarme….. Espera volviste a olvidar

Siwon: no, recordé algo, tu siempre estas a mi lado

Jean: Siwon, te extrañe muchísimo (entre lágrimas)


	14. Chapter 14

Jean sale del apartamento y Siwon mira el collar y se desmaya, jean al escuchar el ruido regresa y ve a Siwon inconsciente

Jean: ¿siwon? ¡SIWON! (reacciona que él es una celebridad y si alguien se entera estará en las noticias así que lo entra y le coloca el collar) por favor si queda un poco de magia aquí haz que se salve (siwon despierta)

Siwon: ¿y tú quién eres? ¿Eres una fan? ¿Qué me has hecho?

Jean: ¡SIWON! (lo braza y lo mira fijamente) no me vuelvas a asustarme….. Espera volviste a olvidar

Siwon: no, recordé algo, tu siempre estas a mi lado

Jean: Siwon, te extrañe muchísimo (entre lágrimas)

Siwon: gracias hermanita

Jean: ¿hermanita?

Siwon: si o quieres que te diga mi pequeña

Jean: con solo respirar me conformo

Siwon: pobrecita estuviste preocupada de que algo le pasara a tu hermano (le da un beso en la frente)

Jean: ( 0 / / / 0 ) ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Siwon: eres mi hermana o acaso ¿tú novio te lo prohíbe? ¿Quién es? ¿En dónde está?

Jean: está muy cerca pero no me reconoce

Mientras tanto donghae en su camerino tomando un descanso

Donghae: ¿Qué estarán haciendo ellos dos ahorita?…. aunque eso no debería preocuparme, ¿Qué es esta necesidad que tengo de verla? Voy a llamarla, pero no se su número, llamare a Siwon

Cuando estaba marcando se resbala, cae al suelo y queda inconsciente, entra su manager y comienza a gritar "hyun!" por lo ve, pero no se da cuenta que el teléfono esta llamando a SIWON

Jean: (suena el teléfono) Siwon tu teléfono suena es de donghae

Siwon: contesta, me siento algo mareado

Jean: esta bien, (contesta y escucha gritos) ¿donghae?

Manager: ¡donghae recciona! ¡auxilio!

Jean: Donghae ¿Qué paso? ¿hola? (cuelga) Siwon a Donghae le paso algo solo escuche personas gritar

Siwon: ayúdame, ¿sabes manejar? Me siento algo mareado como para hacerlo

Jean: bien (las agarra)

Siwon: wow de verdad eres mi hermana, solo mis familiares saben en donde coloco mis cosas

Jean: *soy tu esposa, es normal que sepa estas cosas* ( n _ n )

Siwon y jean localizan al manager de Donghae, al llegar al hospital jean corre a ver el estado de la herida

Manager: el doctor dijo que la herida era leve y podría tener efectos secundarios a corto plazo

Siwon: ¿así de grave es?

Jean: Siwon acércate (Siwon se acerca y ella le quita el collar) esto servirá

Siwon: ¿Qué haces? (en tono sarcástico) ¿es mágico? Lo hara sanar en un instante o ¿Qué hace?

Jean: * si le digo que tengo magia dirá que estoy loca * es que se te veía sucio

Siwon: pero que hermanita más atenta tengo, soy una persona muy afortunada (le da un abrazo)

Jean: suéltame, ¿Por qué no vas con el manager y arreglas las cosas que tenía que hacer Donghae?

Siwon: tienes razón ¿pero quién atenderá al doctor?

Jean: yo les aviso cuando el venga, ve y ayuda a tu amigo, habla con los directores, tú tienes ese don de convencimiento

Siwon: gracias (se va)

Jean: llego la hora de curarte este amuleto todavía tiene una pizca de magia, creo que serás el ultimo de recibir un poco de poder del amuleto

Jean le coloca el amuleto y ve como una luz entra en la herida de Donghae y lo sana al instante y poco a poco Donghae recupera e conocimiento

Donghae: ¿jean? ¿Qué me paso? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Jean: tranquilo, tuviste un pequeño accidente en tu camerino, pero nada serio

Donghae: me siento mareado ¿eres tu jean?

Jean: si soy yo

Donghae: (le toca la cara a jean) ¿no estoy soñando?

Jean: ¿estas bien?

Donghae: (la abraza y comienza a llorar) crei que nunca iba a volver a ver el brillo de tus ojos y escuchar el dulce sonido de tu voz alrededor mia,

Jean: ¿recosdaste todo? Te extrañe mucho también, que bueno que ya alguien me recuerda (lo abraza tiernamente, pero no se dan cuenta que el doctor, Siwon y el manager estaban entrando) ¿ya te sientes mejor?

Donghae: si y gracias por estar aquí a mi lado

Jean: sabes que tu eres una persona muy especial para mi

Siwon: (con seriedad) ¿Qué significa esto?

Jean y Donghae se sueltan, pero Donghae le agarra la citura

Donghae: ¿parace que ya la recuerdas? Déjame decirte que no te dei

Siwon: ¿tu ponerme condiciones a mi? Yo debería ser el que de las condiciones ya que ella es mi hermana

Donghae: ¿hermana? Creo que eso me beneficia en gran manera

Jean: ¡ya basta! No ven que aquí se encuentra el doctor y el manager, que educación les han dado. Disculpe doctor, disculpe manager; Donghae, Siwon no los escucho

Donghae, Siwon: pero….

Jean: háganlo ahorita

Donghae, Siwon: nuestras sinceras disculpas

Doctor: tal parece que te sientes mejor, déjame ver tu herida

Jean: *¿Qué he hecho? Si lo revisan verán que no tiene nada ¿ahora qué hago?* ( 0 _ 0 )

Donghae: creo que no tiene que revisar estoy curado, creo que los de arriba me quieren mucho que me han curado, he tenido un viaje espiritual

Doctor: (se acerca y lo revisa) es cierto, ¿no me diga que er maquillaje? Usted queria llamar la atención ¿Por qué hizo tal cosa, no ve que tengo pacientes mas graves y le di la prioridad a usted?

Jean: doctor, míreme directamente a los ojos

Doctor: ¿Por qué? (la ve)

Jean: venga conmigo, Donghae no los dejes salir

Donghae: ¿Qué haras?

Jean: déjamelo a mi (se va)

Siwon: ¿tu retenerme a mí? (Donghae no lo puede retener y sale)


	15. Chapter 15

Donghae: ¿Qué haras?

Jean: déjamelo a mi (se va)

Siwon: ¿tu retenerme a mí? (Donghae no lo puede retener y sale)

Jean: doctor, ¿no cree?

Doctor: si creo

Jean: (sonríe) *funciono* ¿Qué va a decir y poner en su reporte?

Doctor: una herida leve que lo dejo inconsciente por caer de espalda, puede seguir sus labores cuando decida él o su agencia

Jean: que bueno, puede ahora yo lo acompañare para ayudar a curar a los pacientes

Doctor: me parece justo

Jean y el doctor se van

Siwon: ¿tan importante es él para ella? ¿Tan grande es su amor por él?, me siento confundido * ¿Por qué la quiero solo para mí?* (se le viene un recuerdo)

- - FLASH BACK - - -

Jean: Siwon, te extrañe muchísimo

Siwon: yo también, te amo tanto (le da un beso apasionado)

Jean: Siwon, yo también te amo (lo abraza)

Siwon: jean, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Donghae se te había declarado?

Jean: no era necesario, para mi tu eres el único

Siwon: lo sé y créeme tu eres la única para mí, pero debiste decírmelo

Jean: lo siento, no quería preocuparte

Siwon: no peleemos por eso

Jean: te conviene, no creas que no leí ese artículo tuyo con esa actriz con la que trabajaste ahorita

Siwon: mi amor, nos celamos demasiado

Jean: creo que debemos ser más flexibles

Siwon: te amo, casémonos

Jean: ¿o dices enserio?

Siwon: debo asegurarme de que seas mía para siempre

Jean: eso debería decir yo

Siwon: (le agarra la mano y la pone su pecho) ¿sientes?

Jean: si

Siwon: mi corazón, late y seguirá latiendo por ti siempre

Jean: Siwon…

Siwon: ¿te casarías conmigo? (salen personas tocando un violin y le dan un ramo de rosas a Siwon, y él se las da a Jean, abre una caja pequeña y se inca) ¿te casarías conmigo jean? ¿Me darías el honor de permanecer a tu lado por siempre?

Jean: claro, claro que si (Siwon le pone el anillo y se dan un beso largo)

- - END - - -

Siwon: ¿estoy enamorado de mi hermana?

Ve como jean y el doctor comienzan su ronda, Siwon se les acerca

Siwon: ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Jean: ¿de qué hablas? ¿Por qué no estas con donghae?

Siwon: ¿lo amas tanto?

Jean: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, hablamos después tengo pacientes que atender

Siwon: ¿acaso eres doctora?

El doctor se da cuenta de la situación y jala a jean

Doctor: Dra. Jean debemos seguir, yo sé que no le gusta volver pero debe ayudarme

Jean: Siwon, hay cosas que no recuerdas que desearía que recordaras y otras no, hablemos después tengo vidas que salvar (se va)

Siwon: ese es el problema ya recuerdo y no sé si tu deseas que recuerde lo nuestro

Mientras tanto

Charles: jean, jean,… ¿Dónde lo he escuchado antes?

Secretaria: señor la licenciada de relaciones públicas no ha venido

Charles: bien sabía yo que ella no era buen elemento, ya casi es hora de las noticias de economía (enciende el televisor)

Conductora: miembro del grupo super junior inesperadamente fue trasladado al hospital por un golpe que lo dejo inconsciente, amigos y compañeros lo han venido a ver (ven salir a Donghae con Siwon y jean) ahí viene lo entrevistaremos ¿Cómo se siente?

Jean: disculpen pero debe descansar

Conductora: ¿y usted que es de él?

Donghae: ella es (le agarra por l cintura a Jean) mi…

Jean: amigo de la infancia

Donghae, jean y Siwon suben al auto

Charles apaga el televisor

Charles: ¿Quién es ella? (entra su jefe)

Jefe: charles, viste las noticias, hicimos una buena elección, esa chica está llena de sorpresas, quiero que aprendas de esto para que en un futuro no vayas a equivocarte y dejar ir a personas con talento y conexiones

Charles: si jefe

El jefe se va y charles no muy contento la intenta llamar pero falla

Charles: será posible que ella sea una diva disfrazada

Por otro lado jean se sentía demasiado cansada por haber usado su poder en toda la gente

Donghae: perdona

Jean: me debes una, aunque lo bueno es que me recuerdas

Siwon: (viendo desde atrás) * ¿Por qué estarán tan pegados? ¿De qué estarán hablando? Debo ir a investigar*

Jean: le dije que era una doctora y que tenías un maquillaje de una herida que iba a servir para un evento pero como el doctor temia por su trabajo le dije que pusiera esto en su reporte "_una herida leve que lo dejo inconsciente por caer de espalda, puede seguir sus labores cuando decidas tú o tú agencia_" todo cubierto y como le dije quera doctora tuve que ayudarlo ya que había perdido ya mucho tiempo

Donghae: ¿y enserio ayudaste?

Jean: cure lo que les aquejaba, un poco porque si los curaba completamente podrían sospechar, habia alguien por una herida con infección le quite la infección y le cure la herida a un 75 %, eso fue lo que hice con casi todos y he quedado muy cansada (casi durmiéndose)

Donghae: recuéstate sobre mí, si deseas

Jean: gracias (casi iba a dormir sobre él cuando Siwon aparece)

Siwon: si tienes sueño ven conmigo atrás, ahí está más cómodo

Jean: ¿será?

Donghae: no tengas pena yo la cuidare aquí

Manager: no tenga pena yo le sedo mi lugar a ella, total tengo que reorganizar el horario de Donghae para mañana, han ordenado que solo trabaje medio día por lo de hoy así que debo ver que priorizo

Donghae: déjalo como estaba yo estoy bien

Jean: sería bueno que alguien te cuidara

Manager: es cierto, le conseguiré a alguien ¿la quiere joven o mayor?

Jean: ¿Qué? ¿donghae?

Donghae: ¿Qué? Joven… que diga mayor, o mejor que sea Jean ella me conoce más que nadie

Siwon: ella está conmigo

Donghae: déjala decidir

Jean: nadie decide por mí, yo no puedo ir por mi trabajo

Siwon: ¿en dónde? ¿No eres una trainee?

Jean: tengo dos trabajos además me estoy decidiendo por no ser una actriz, me bajare aquí, estoy cerca de mi casa

Siwon: ¿vives por aquí?

Jean: si

Donghae: ¿no tienes miedo de vivir aquí sola? ¿Están ellos contigo?

Jean: no tengo miedo de vivir sola

Siwon: tu sola en un lugar como este, siendo tu hermano mayor no lo puedo permitir desde hoy vives conmigo

Donghae: tú con ella sola, no lo puedo aceptar

Siwon: soy su hermano, ¿Qué tiene de malo? (jean no estaba)

Donghae: se fue…

Jean: donghae recuerda y Siwon solo recuerda que soy su hermana, ¿Qué le hicieron a siwon? No soy su hermana, soy su esposa… era su esposa desearía que él me recordara

Charles: ¿aquí vives?

Jean: ¡CHARLES! (lo abraza) te extrañe, que bueno que recuerdes

Charles: ¿Quién te crees que eres? Estoy casado acaso no lo sabes

Jean: si, perdón ¿casado? No lo sabía ¿Por qué no me la presentaste?

Charles: ¿quién eres?

Jean: Donghae necesitó un fuerte golpe talvez contigo también funcione (jean le da un puñetazo charles queda inconsciente) ¿mejor? ¿Charles? Creo que me he pasado un poco

Más tarde

Charles: ¿Qué me paso? (se toca la cara) ¿Por qué me duele este lado de la cara? (ve a jean) ¡JEAN! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Jean: ¿me recuerdas?

Charles: jean (la abraza, la carga) ahora pagaras por darme el puñetazo y si recuerdo, creo que debería castigarte (le comienza hacer cosquillas)

Donghae: ¿charles?

Charles: ¿donghae? ¿siwon?

Siwon: ¿Qué eres tú de ella?

Charles: ¿no lo sabes?

Donghae: él es amigo de tu hermana

Charles: ¿hermana? ¿No era tu esposa? ¿O se divorciaron al final?

Siwon: ¿esposa? ¿Divorcio? *entones si nos casamos… *

Donghae: charles no recuerda… (lo mira enojado) Siwon no le hagas caso te confunde conmigo ella estaba conmigo, ella es mía (agarra a Jean)

Siwon: suéltala (agarra el brazo de Jean) ella no es tuya, ella es mi hermana

Donghae: ella es mía

Siwon y Donghae comienzan a jalar a Jean de un lado al otro, diciendo que ella les pertenecía

Charles: (mira la cara de Jean) esto es malo… mejor me pongo un paso atrás

Siwon y Donghae: ella es mía

Jean: esto ya me canso ¡SIWON, DONGHAE! SUELTENME!

Siwon: jean es solo que yo te amo y no me importa que seamos hermanos

Donghae: Jean no lo escuches

Jean: ya basta (casi llorando) yo soy la dueña de mi vida, a nadie le pertenece, déjenme sola (se va con charles)

Donghae: pero…

Jean: tan solo déjenme

Siwon: pero…

Jean: déjame sola, tú me lastimaste demasiado (dirigiéndose a Donghae)

Charles: denle tiempo

Charles la acompaña a su casa

Jean: ¿eres casado?

Charles: no

Jean: ¿y por qué me dijiste que eras casado?

Charles: creí que eras una oportunista, pero ya recupere mi memoria pero ¿siwon ya no te recuerda?

Jean: me recuerda pero como su hermana menor ( T _ T )

Charles: ¿y ahora que harás?

Jean: creo que deseo ir en contra del destino

Charles: ¿en contra?

Jean: quiero estar al lado de Siwon aunque no me recuerde le hare recordar (Donghae escucha con Siwon)

Donghae: creo que tú ganas

Siwon: ¿Qué es lo que debo recordar? ¿Quién eres en realidad?

Jean: … ¿desde dónde escuchaste?

Siwon: desde que quieres estar a mi lado y hacerme recordar

Jean: ¿Donghae?

Donghae: creo que esto ya era obvio

Jean: lo siento mucho, yo trate y recuerdo haber renunciado pero

Donghae: (le agarra la cara con ternura) no digas más, lo importante para mí es que tú seas inmensamente feliz y tu (dirigiéndose a Siwon) si la dejas ir otra vez destruiré esa irritante cara tuya


	16. Chapter 16 FINAL

Siwon: ¿cara irritante? ¿Por qué?

Jean: Donghae… gracias (lo abraza fuerte) * de verdad o siento pero lo intente con todo mi corazón * te quiero

Donghae: lo sé, pero quisiera que fuera un te amo

Jean: Donghae… eso es…

Siwon: no cree que ya fue mucha demostración de afecto…

Jean: ¿y tú me quieres?

Siwon: no recuerdo nada pero deseo recordar y crear nuevos

Jean: Siwon ¿lo dices de verdad?

Siwon: lo digo con el corazón

Sofía: dice la verdad hermanita

Jean: Sofía (corre a abrazarla)

Rey: y ¿solo a ella?

Jean: ¡padre!

Rey: (se une al abrazo) te extrañamos

Jean: y yo a ustedes

Siwon: buen día suegro ¿Cómo ha estado?

Sofía y jean: * ya se metió en problemas* ( U _ U )

Rey: *me dijo suegro* ¿y tú quien te crees para llamarme así?

Siwon: soy el amante de su hija

Sofía: *lo siento hermanita creo que ya es historia tu novio*

Jean: ( 0 / / / 0 ) * dijo amantes sin temor alguno *

Rey: ¿amantes? (imagínense un padre a punto de explotar al escuchar esa palabra)

El rey lo eleva al techo

Jean: padre, no lo hagas

Rey: no la vuelvas a lastimar

Pasaron unos meses y Siwon recupero por completo su memoria y algo que Jean no se imaginaba estaba a punto de suceder

Jean: Siwon, el desayuno está servido

Siwon: jean, cuando salgas de tu trabajo estaré esperándote en esta dirección (le da un papel)

Jean: ¿para qué?

Siwon: lo sabrás si llegas, te estere esperando (le da un beso apasionado) te amo demasiado (la abraza) gracias por estar siempre a mi lado

Jean: yo también te amo Siwon, eres alguien muy especial para mí (se besan apasionadamente)

Siwon: me quiero quedar aquí contigo y hacerte feliz pero tengo que ir a trabajar, pero si quieres seguir será para la noche

Jean: ( n / / / n ) anda ve que se te hace tarde

Siwon se va y jean se queda pensando

Jean: * está muy cariñoso que antes ¿será que está? No lo creo, ¿nuestro aniversario? (mira el calendario) no es hoy ¿qué será?*

En el trabajo

Perona x: Jean, alguien te busca en recepción

Jean: ok (se va a recepción y ve a Donghae)

Donghae: hola

Jean: ¡Donghae! Cuanto tiempo sin verte ¿Cómo has estado?

Donghae: bien, he estado ordenando mis sentimientos

Jean: Donghae… yo no…

Donghae: no te preocupes, yo sé que no puedes dejar de amarlo

Jean: lo siento

Donghae: pero no vine aquí para eso, si no para informarte que yo me iré de viaje durante un mes con tu hermana

Jean: ¿Qué?

Donghae: sabes, tu hermana es una persona como yo en cierto modo

Jean: ¿te gusta? No le rompas el corazón si no yo te buscaré y te haré pagar

Donghae: no me gusta, por el momento no deseo nada de eso

Jean: ¿y cuando te vas?

Donghae: mañana

Jean: ¿mañana?

Donghae: pero no te preocupes estaré ahí deseándote lo mejor

Jean: gracias

Donghae: bueno ya me voy (la abraza y le un beso en la frente) adiós, gracias por todo

Jean: yo debería dar las gracias y no tú, porque estuviste en los momentos que más necesite de un amigo, un hermano, alguien muy especial

Donghae: n _ n adiós *adiós mi primer amor, la primera por la que siento tanto amor, nunca te olvidare* Siwon eres muy afortunado pero si la dejas ir otra vez yo no me retendré

Siwon: lo sé, pero eso no va a pasar y gracias

Donghae: lo sé, eres uno d mis mejores amigos sabes y ella también es una persona muy especial pero ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dudas de ella?

Siwon: a veces siento la necesidad de tenerla en un lugar donde ningún hombre pueda verla y alejarla de mi lado

Donghae: jajaja

Siwon: ¿Por qué te ríes?

Donghae: es que verte así es extraño, el gran Siwon preocupado por una chica que no se rindió por amor

Siwon: lo sé

Más tarde

Jean: llego la hora de irme con Siwon, pero ¿vestida así no lo creo? Comprare un vestido

Jean se va y se alista para su cita

Jean: llegue pero ¿Por qué el ultimo nivel? (jean sube y al abrir el elevador ve un camino de pétalos de rosas rojas que la guían a una mesa preparada para una cena formal con veladoras alrededor, debajo una cama de pétalos de rosas rojas, Siwon sale de un extremo con un ramo de rosas rojas grande)

Siwon: ¿acaso te he dicho cuanto te amo? Creo que nunca será suficiente ya que mi amor por ti es más de lo que te imaginas

Jean:(comienza a llorar) yo te amo más y no sabes cuánto te extrañe

Siwon: yo también te extrañe demasiado, perdóname por ser un tonto (se inca y le toma la mano) sé que somos esposos pero quiero volver a renovar mis votos si tú lo deseas así que ¿deseas volver a casarte con este imbécil que jura no volver a dejarte ir y pasar el resto de sus días contigo?

Jean: ¿aún lo preguntas? Claro que sí, aunque pasen mil años siempre serás tú el que mueva mi corazón mi razón de vivir, esta idiota solo te ve a ti y a nadie más.

Jean y Siwon se besan, en el fondo se ven fuegos artificiales

Jean: ¿Qué? También fuegos artificiales

Siwon: (da un chasquido) mira (explota uno que dice "JEAN TE AMO"

Jean: creo que soy afortunada al tenerte a mi lado, ahora sé que todo estará bien

Siwon: yo soy el afortunado de tenerte a mi lado (se dan un beso apasionado)

Jean y Siwon se casaron al mes siguiente, Donghae se casó a los cinco años de la boda de Jean y Sofía se casó al año siguiente con un príncipe convirtiéndose en la sucesora del trono; la vida de Jean y Siwon estuvo llena de amor y felicidad tanto que Sofía escribió la historia de ellos convirtiéndolos en una leyenda que se pasó de generación en generación enseñando que si el amor es puro nada lo puede vencer ni destruir.

FIN


End file.
